


Language Barriers

by ArbitrarySpaces (orphan_account)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArbitrarySpaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya had a long business trip to France and all he wanted was to go home, but he meets an annoying stranger on the plane. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barriers

**Author's Note:**

> My sister and I wrote this together on a plane, so we had a lot of inspiration. Neither of us has written Ouran fanfiction before, so hopefully they're all in character.

**Language Barriers**

It had been a long business trip in France for Kyoya. He thought he had a good grasp on French but in his rush to learn the language, he neglected to realize that native speakers could speak faster and then there were the colloquialisms. The only time he felt comfortable was when they spoke about numbers.

Overall, he just wanted his flight back to Japan to be pleasant and uneventful. Not even he could have predicted there would be a blonde moron babbling in French sitting next to him the entire flight. At least, he assumed it was babbling, but he only understood a few words among the never-ending speech.

They had only been flying for five minutes and Kyoya already wanted to snap the blonde’s neck just to shut him up. “Do you speak French?” the blonde asked slowly and in French.

Kyoya looked at him, irritation clear on his face, and said, “No," in Japanese before turning away and pretending to look through the safety card.

Giving that babbling blonde any window of opportunity to speak to him on the extremely long flight would have been a mistake.

“Oh, then I guess France must have been quite the experience for you”, the blonde man said in fluent English.

Kyoya looked back at him, “If you speak English, then why did you continue to babble in French?”

Kyoya pushed up his glasses as the blonde flashed him a smile, “I just thought you were a quiet listener. I’m Tamaki by the way.” Kyoya sighed, he hadn’t planned on acquiring a puppy on his trip, but it seemed he was getting one, at least for the plane ride.

“I’m Kyoya.”

Tamaki leaned towards Kyoya and settled in for the ride, resting his chin on his hands. “So Kyoya”, Tamaki practically sang his name, “what brought you to France?” Kyoya gritted his teeth, but remained calm.

He could certainly handle a little small talk, “A business trip. And what about you?” The reason he asked was unknown to him.

Kyoya was always calm and in control, but for some reason, his mouth was asking questions to crazy strangers. “I was visiting my mother.” Tamaki was still smiling, but Kyoya noticed the subtle changes in his facial expression and in his voice.

“Do you visit your mother often?” Kyoya asked with intrigue clear in his voice. If he couldn’t stop himself from asking questions, then he might as well enjoy himself.

“Well, I _do_ get busy, but I try to visit her as often as I can. Her health isn’t the best, so she can’t visit me,” Tamaki looked directly at Kyoya, “What about you? You look too young and handsome to be going on business trips.”

Kyoya stared at his puppy for a few moments. How was he supposed to respond to that? He got distracted after being called handsome, trying to control the sudden assault of his blood to his face. “Just because I’m young doesn’t mean I can’t be successful in business,” he said, completely glossing over being called handsome.

“I didn’t say you being young was a problem. And you ignored half my statement, Kyoya,” Tamaki said as he waved his finger, in a mock reprimanding fashion.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, “I fail to see how my looks could possibly influence my ability to make business deals. Similar to how your obvious attraction doesn’t influence you in your line of work.” Kyoya felt the sudden urge to throw his fist through the seat in front of him for what he had said. But he remained calm and took a few deep breaths.

Tamaki leaned towards Kyoya, as if about to say something, when a flight attendant stopped right next to them. “Hello gentlemen, can I get either of you a drink?” the perky woman asked in French as she smiled at them.

Unfortunately for Kyoya, he grasped all of two words in that whole question: hello and drink. And he needed a drink right about now. Tamaki started speaking fluent French to the women and after about a minute, she left.

“I ordered you a coffee and some Advil, because you look like you could use both of them,” Tamaki said and he was still leaning very close to Kyoya.

Kyoya slowly turned his head, “Thank you. Your deductive reasoning skills are quite impressive.”

Tamaki understood that Kyoya was being sarcastic, but he ignored it and said, “Well I’m more than just a pretty face. I’m also very smart.”

Kyoya nodded, “I’m sure you are.” He was annoyed with Tamaki, but the blonde didn’t seem to know when to quit.

“How else would I be a journalist?”

Kyoya pushed up his glasses with a smirk, “Then you must be Tamaki Suoh.”

“Oh, so you’re one of my loyal fans. I bet meeting me has been a dream come true!” Tamaki said this with a smile plastered to his face, and sparkles everywhere.

“While I’m certain there must be some crazed fangirls out there who love you. _I_ , however, am not one of them.”

“But you know who I am,” Tamaki sing-songed happily.

“You are one of the most well-known journalists in Japan and your father is the chairman of Ouran Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in the world,” Kyoya informed, as if Tamaki had no idea of those facts.

“So you’re not only a businessman, but a talented spy as well, mon ami.” Kyoya understood the little French that Tamaki had used and he didn’t think he was happy about it.

“You’ve known me for less than an hour and yet you already consider me your friend.”

Tamaki clapped his hands, “You understood what I said!” The flight attendant came by and set their drinks down. It appeared that Tamaki had ordered tea. Kyoya thanked the flight attendant in French and Tamaki said a few things that Kyoya didn’t understand. She winked at Tamaki before leaving.

Tamaki smiled at Kyoya as he sipped his tea, “So _mon ami_ ,” Kyoya’s right eye twitched as Tamaki stressed his little French nickname for him, “since you know so much about me how about we play a little game so that I can get to know you?” It didn’t seem like Kyoya had much of a choice in the matter.

“I don’t see why I need to play some silly little game to entertain you.” Tamaki wasn’t even phased, he just continued to smile and sparkle like a moron.

“Oh, but mon ami, it’s a new commoner’s game I learned.” Before Kyoya could protest further, Tamaki called the flight attendant over.

Not being able to speak French in that moment was by far the most annoyed Kyoya had been on his trip. After she left, Kyoya looked at Tamaki, “What did you just do?”

Tamaki smiled and shrugged, “You’ll see, mon ami.” Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose and popped the two Advil tablets into his mouth.

He washed them down with a few gulps of coffee and the flight attendant returned with several mini bottles of alcohol. Tamaki thanked her and then turned to Kyoya, “We,” he opened one of the bottles, “are going to play ‘never have I ever’!” _At least there’s alcohol involved_ , thought Kyoya. If he was going to be telling that imbecile anything about himself, at least there was a possibility that his French puppy wouldn’t remember any of it.

“What, may I ask, will we be needing the alcohol for?” Kyoya inquired.

“Well mon ami, it’s part of the game. We take turns saying something we haven’t done, but if the other person has done said thing then they drink.” Kyoya thought it sounded simple enough. It _was_ a commoner’s game after all.

“Alright then, why don’t you start?”

Tamaki smiled, “Okay. Never have I ever sat under a kotastu.” Kyoya grabbed one of the bottles, opened it, and then took a sip.

“Never have I ever flirted with a flight attendant,” Kyoya said as he placed the bottle on the tray table.

Tamaki just started at him, “Who said I was flirting with _her_ ,” Tamaki leaned closer to Kyoya, “ _Mon petit ami_ ,” Tamaki whispered, emphasizing every word. Kyoya knew exactly what that phrase implied. He wasn’t an idiot. Unfortunately he couldn’t control this particular blush, and saw a smug smirk on Tamaki’s face in the corner of his eye. “I see mon petit ami is a little shy to flattery. How cute!”

Kyoya cleared his throat, “Calling a stranger on a plane, your boyfriend, seems too-”

Kyoya would have liked to finish his sentence, but Tamaki didn’t allow that, “So you don’t object to anything except that we’re strangers?” They did say dogs were smart, Kyoya just didn’t know that applied to puppies.

“No, I’m implying that you’re acting far too friendly.”

Tamaki gave Kyoya puppy dog eyes, “Is mon ami saying he doesn’t like to be flirted with?”

Kyoya gritted his teeth, “Stop looking at me like that, Tamaki. I never said that, but how can you like someone you know nothing about.”

Tamaki smiled, “So you do like me, because you said you know everything about me.” Kyoya got up and didn’t explain where he was going, because he really only had one option. Tamaki got up and followed him.

Kyoya stood outside the restroom, “This is bordering on stalking.”

“Now that’s just mean mon ami. What if I have to use the restroom as well? I did have three cups of tea, and caffeine just goes straight through a person.” Tamaki continued to babble on.

“You know, I think I liked it better when you were babbling in a language I didn’t understand” Kyoya mumbled as he tried to burn a hole through the tiny bathroom door with his eyes.

“Kyoya, if you continue glaring at the door like that, it’ll get scared and never open.”

Kyoya rolled his eyes at how childish the blonde was being, “Doors don’t have feelings.”

Tamaki slung his arm around Kyoya’s shoulders “Ah, true. The door may not have feelings, but you do mon petit ami.”

“What feelings, Tamaki?” Kyoya didn’t move Tamaki’s arm because he liked it there. As much as he hated to admit that fact, even to himself. The bathroom door opened and Tamaki dragged them both inside before shutting and locking the door.

Kyoya tried to reach for the handle, but Tamaki blocked it, “Ah, ah, ah, mon ami, not until you talk to me.”

Kyoya punched Tamaki in the face. Tamaki cringed, but didn’t move away from the door, “Somebody’s mean when they’re angry.”

Kyoya gritted his teeth, “Everyone’s mean when they’re angry, you idiot.”

Tamaki smiled, “I don’t even think you’re angry.”

“You don’t?” Kyoya punched him again, “Do I seem angry now?”

Tamaki smiled as he rubbed his head, “If you keep doing that, Kyoya, I might not be able to remember this wonderful moment.”

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, “Why you would want to remember it is beyond me.”

“It’s our first fight as a couple! Of course I want to remember it!” Kyoya threw another punch, but forgot just how smart his puppy was. Tamaki caught his fist and held it in his hand. “Now Kyoya, I think it’s time you started using something other than your fists to communicate with me. Preferably something less painful.”

Kyoya leaned forward, and stomped on Tamaki’s foot, but before Tamaki could utter a noise of shock, Kyoya leaned in and gently pressed their lips together. Tamaki pulled back and smirked, “We really need to work on your definition of pain, mon petit ami.”

The fasten seat belt sign turned on. “I believe we should leave now.” Tamaki threaded his fingers into Kyoya’s hair and pulled him into another kiss. Kyoya pushed Tamaki harder into the door. Just as Tamaki was about to deepen the kiss, there was a knock on the door.

“Kyoya, your sister wants to know if you’re okay.” Kyoya slowly pulled away from Tamaki.

“I’m fine. I’ll be out in a moment,” Kyoya said in Japanese. He sighed in relief when he heard footsteps. “That was my sister’s husband. He works for Ootori medical group, which my father owns.”

Before Tamaki could respond, there was another knock on the door. “Kyoya, I know you’re in there with a boy. Just be safe.” It was Fuyumi. Kyoya wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say, but she was gone before he could figure it out.

Tamaki pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to Kyoya, “In case I forget to give you this later, mon petit ami.”

Kyoya nodded, “We should go bef-” the fasten seat belt sign turned off.

“You were saying, Kyoya?” Tamaki asked while smirking.

“Nothing, Tamaki. I wasn’t saying anything.” Kyoya’s sister would have to wait for him a bit longer, because both he and Tamaki were far from done.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this :)


End file.
